User blog:Derp2000/Underrated Weapons Review: SUROS BNS-13
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: The SUROS BNS-13 is a SUROS-Vanguard Uncommon Pulse Rifle that is in the high RoF (73) and low Impact (7). Other stats include such as medium Range (32), medium-high Stability (69), high Reload Speed (90), and a good Aim Assist (61). This weapon can be bought (when TTK is pre-ordered, I believe) in the Vanguard Quartermaster with 1500 Glimmer. Here are my perks for this weapon: Sights: SLO-12 (SUROS projection sight. Improves weapon handling)/'SPO-26 (SUROS lightweight red dot sights. Improves weapon handling)' Main perk: Snapshot (Increases ADS speed by 30%) NOTE: THE BOLDED PERKS ARE THE PERKS I'M USING PvP Notes: As I was looking for a weapon to use in the Crucible with my Lv. 4 Titan, I found this hidden gem. I wasn't able to use it for my Titan (because I needed it to be leveled up more to use it), so I went in with my Warlock, and It was very smooth. I getting headhsots with this weapon, and it really worked with my Sniper Rifle, which made me basically versatile in all ranges. I went in to play in 3v3 (I was solo queuing), and I just got absolutely demolished (1. I was playing against a full team, which I'm guessing was playing for ToO, 2. I was playing with a bunch of Guardians that didn't know what to do, so I had to literally carry the whole team from start to finish). As I was looking at these stats and compared it to the Hawksaw, and I found it very similar. It had the same RoF, Impact, zoom, and Magazine Size, but the SUROS BNS-13 had more range (+5 Difference) and a faster Reload Speed (+10 Difference) and had a higher Aim Assist (+1 Difference), while the Hawksaw had more Stability (+3 Difference), faster Equip Speed (+18 Difference), and a smaller recoil direction (+10 Difference). I compared it to the SUROS PDX-45, and again, it was very similar. It ha the same RoF, Impact, Reload Speed, Equip Speed, Zoom, and Magazine Size, but the SUROS BNS-13 had a higher base Range (+10 Difference), while the SUROS PDX-45 had a higher base Stability (+6 Difference), Aim Assistance (+9 Difference), and a smaller Recoil Direction (+10 Difference). So why do I say that this is a underrated weapon? Even though that this is a meta weapon, it's highly unknown to so many Guardians out there. While you're out there farming for Grasp of Maloks, SUROS PDX-45, and Hawksaws, you can literally get this weapon for a very small price. If you're a new Guardian that wants to get better at the Crucible, you can farm for those weapons and use this in PvP. Is it a competitive weapon, no (well because it's an Uncommon). Can you get God Rolls with this weapon, no (unless you aim to get Hand Loaded, which gives you more range). The weapon is suprisngly good and can compete with these highly known Pulse Rifles (May not always succeed, but can be very good nonetheless). If you have any comments or any questions, feel free to put them down below at the comments section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Community news